Lost Souls
by EvieWhite
Summary: After the Harmons are dead and chaos begins to over take the world, Nora Montgomery and Billie Dean Howard are alone and lost. Nora is broken, distraught over the loss of her child, and Billie is tired of the evil that she experiences on a constant basis. This is a story about two lost souls finding a way back to sanity, themselves, and each other. M for future explicit themes
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello there lovely humans. This fic will be multi-chapter with Nillie/Hotgomery as end game.**

**Nora Montgomery and Billie Dean Howard are two lonely, lost souls in a world of chaos. Nora can often come off as rude and unapologetic, but that's just a shell to protect the traumatized, broken woman inside. All of the evil that Billie constantly sees has taken a toll on her, and now she's drowning in it. **

**They search for comfort in all the wrong places, but can they find it in each other? How can anything possibly work when Nora is dead and trapped in murder house?**

**Nora's POV**

The Harmons are all dead. I want nothing more than to get away from this happy little undead life they've made for themselves in my home. This is my house, if anyone should be happy here it's me. I'm miserable though.

Every night I can hear their son, Jeffery, crying. He's a fussy child, and his frequent shrieks give me the worst migraines. But when he giggles, his adorable baby laugh, it pierces my heart.

I never thought I'd be a good mother; admittedly I tend to be self-centered. However, once my son was born the hole in my chest was filled. Now I'm more alone than ever.

Lately, I've taken to hiding in the room that used to be his nursery. I can't stand being near the others, they disgust me. Knowing that Charles is in the basement, undoubtedly fiddling with his 'science' makes me sick. I'm sure if I still had a stomach I'd vomit.

More families try to move in, but the Harmon ghosts always scare them away. I don't understand why. No one in this world is innocent. No one.

Especially not Constance Langdon. Every Sunday that vile witch comes to my house with a little boy, Michael. The two of them fill up the place with darkness and evil, even more so than it already is.

That boy has the devil in him, just like his father.

Constance brings dinner, and she, Tate, and Michael sit down for a twisted family meal. I hear them talking about the end of the human race, blood flowing down the streets like rivers.

I have since given up all hope in salvation.

A draft blows through from the window of my son's nursery. It chills me to the bone. I'm surprised that I can still feel anything, let alone something physical. Being dead is strange indeed.

Today is Sunday. Dusk is settling over the world and the last of the sunlight hides, just like I hide.

I look out the window to see Michael skipping up the driveway and Constance close behind him, holding a casserole dish. There is someone new with them though. Someone that I've never see before; a relatively tall woman, with long blonde hair and eyes like rich chocolate. She is following the evil pair. She is not evil herself though. Somehow I can sense that she has light radiating through her soul.

The woman looks up, directly at me. Our eyes lock. If I had a beating heart it would have stopped. How is it possible? How can she see me? The woman pauses and holds my gaze for a moment. Then something even curiouser happens; she smiles at me.

For reasons that I cannot fathom, I smile back. It makes the muscles in my face hurt because I haven't smiled in such a long time. There hasn't been a reason for happiness.

As the three of them enter my house I feel the need to play the good hostess, just like I did when Charles' friends came around. Though I don't want anything to do with the Langdons, this new woman intrigues me.

Transmutating down to the kitchen, I stay hidden behind the wall for good measure.

"I'm worried Billie. I need to know if my Adelaide is stuck I this wretched house." So her name is Billie. Isn't that a boy's name? It seems to suit her tough.

I peer around the doorframe, curiosity getting the better of me. Michael is sitting at the counter coloring feverishly, and Constance has her head in her hands, with a look of genuine distress on her face.

"You know I don't like being here Constance…" Should I be offended? There's nothing wrong with my house, minus the group of barbarians residing in the basement... Billie is leaning against the wall sipping water and eyeing Michael cautiously. "This is the last time I come here. After this we're even."

"Of course. Now, please tell me about my Adelaide."

Billie sighs heavily, nodding slightly. Adelaide was that sweet girl who I saw get hit by a car a few years ago. I haven't seen her around here, but how would Billie know where she is?

Billie sits down at the kitchen table and takes deep, measured breaths. She closes her eyes. I can feel a sense of calm settle around her. How she manages that with the devil next to her I have no idea.

The whole house is quiet for a moment, and then Billie opens her eyes, smiling softly. "There's no need to worry Constance. Addie isn't here. Her spirit hasn't been here in all of the four years since her passing. She has safely moved on to the afterlife."

Constance covers her mouth, seemingly shocked but also relieved. "Are you sure?" Her voice is only a whisper.

"I'm positive." Overwhelmed with relief, that witch pulls Billie into a tight hug. I don't understand why, but anger bubbles up inside me. Billie's goodness should not be tainted by Constance Langdon.

"Thank you. At least someone made it out of this house. 1 out of 3 isn't too bad." Billie pats her back lightly. She must have tremendous compassion to be able to comfort a woman like Constance.

"Look what I drew!" Interrupting them, Michael proudly holds up his drawing. The page is all red with dozens of stick figures who appear to be on fire.

"It's wonderful Michael! I'll hang it up." The boy giggles and Constance attaches it to the refrigerator with a magnet, further defiling my house.

"I need to use the restroom, I'll be right back." Billie manages to keep a calm expression until she is out of the kitchen and down the hall, but I can feel the unease rolling off of her in waves. A look of horror and disgust distorts her features. Her heels clack against the hardwood floor as she hurries to the bathroom. I can hear her gagging.

Staying in my stealth ghost form, so I can confirm that she really can see the dead, I evaporate through the wall and end up next to the sink. Billie is wiping the corners of her mouth. She doesn't seem too surprised by my presence.

"I was wondering when you'd come to me. I've met every spirit in this house except for you. Who are you?"

"I'm the lady of the house." I keep my head held high, trying to restore some of the dignity I once had. "Nora Montgomery. And who are you?"

"Nora…" she says thoughtfully. I can't tell if this woman is awful or endearing. "It's nice to meet you Nora. My name is Billie Dean Howard, I'm a psychic medium."

I thought all of that psychic mumbo-jumbo was shit when I was alive, but now that I'm dead I don't even know what reality is anymore.

"Why are you consorting with those monsters?"

"Constance and Michael?" I nod and she sighs. "Because I have to, no other reason. I owed Constance a favor, and now my debt is paid in full. I don't plan on getting involved with them again, let alone coming back to this house."

She must have noticed the scowl on my face because she promptly continues. "The other spirits here, Tate Langdon, Chad Warwick, and your husband Charles make this place and epicenter for evil activity."

At the mention if Charles I bite my lip so I don't snap or cry. "That man is no longer my husband. He took my baby from me so I took his life."

"…Then you took your own."

I nod slowly, echoing my previous thoughts. "No one in this world is innocent."

Billie nods back, a strange look of understanding and sympathy are in her eyes. "Nora, I have to get back or Constance will be suspicious." For some reason I don't want her to go. In the past years I haven't spoken more than two words to anyone, but this Billie, this strange medium, has gotten to me.

She moves for the door, but before she can leave I grab her arm. Her skin is hot under my ice cold fingers. She's so alive. "Please come back Billie. I'm so terribly lonely in this house. Just once, come back to visit me. I have to spend my eternity trapped amongst these demons. I want to see you again, if only once more."

Billie bites her lip and her chocolate eyes lock with mine. "Alright."

With that one word something inside me stirs.

Billie hurries back to the kitchen, talks with Constance for a few minutes, and then walks back down the driveway. Just before she passes my window, she turns back and smiles up at me again. Holding up my hand shyly, I waggle my fingers in a small wave.

Already I wish that Billie would come back. She has so much life inside her, so much compassion. There's just something about her that makes me feel alive too, if only for a brief moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nora's POV**

Weeks, maybe even months, have gone bye and Billie still hasn't come back. I've taken to sitting on the window sill and watching for her. Sometimes, I dangle my feet over the edge and wonder what it would be like to fall.

Constance and Michael come every Sunday as always. Last week they brought a body. They dragged it into the backyard on a tarp, and Tate buried the dead woman under the rose beds. I feel bad for the new ghost; it must have been awful to be killed by the antichrist.

That child is evil. His presence makes the hairs on the back of my neck bristle, but he is still just a child. It makes my heart ache that Constance gets another chance at being a mother when I barely had one. She's already ruined three children.

I thought that death would free me from the continuous pain of losing my baby, but I think that it's worse now.

Clutching at my lower stomach, I double over with tears. I'm so empty.

"Nora?" Hayden appears by my side. I can't stand the sight of her.

"What do you want?" She places her hand on my shoulder and I quickly shrug it off. I don't want her filth anywhere near me.

"You miss your baby?" I can only manage a nod. "Seeing that stupid family makes me so mad. That baby was supposed to be with us Nora! I think it's time we take back what is rightfully ours."

"Get away from me Hayden. We tried your plan before and look where it got us." Her offer is tempting, but I just don't have the strength for much of anything anymore.

"Suit yourself, but I'm going to get that baby with or without your help." Probably going back to the cursed basement, Hayden evaporates.

Tears continue to stream down my cheeks. They feel hot and wet on my cold face. Being alive was terrible, but being dead is just as bad if not worse. All I want is rest. Maybe Billie can help me find peace in the afterlife? She is a medium after all. I'll have to ask her when she comes back. If she comes back.

Sighing to myself, I curl up in the chair next to my son's old crib. I feel woefully incomplete, like there is a piece of me that has been lost; perhaps a gaping hole in my chest instead of my head. With trembling fingers I reach back and touch the bullet wound. After all these years it still pulses with pain and makes my hair smell vaguely of gun powder.

This is not how I imagined my life would turn out. Not at all.

When I was a little girl, I would beg my nanny to dress me up in a white gown. I'd go out and pick a bunch of flowers, then twirl around pretending to be a bride. Every night before bed my nanny would read me stories of beautiful princesses getting swept off their feet by brave princes.

But instead of getting swept off my feet I got the rug pulled out from under me, and I landed alone on the ground.

Charles was no prince. Our parents had been business partners, so my father pledged me to Charles from the moment I was born. He treated me like a trading tool rather than a daughter.

I never really loved Charles. I loved the idea of him, a well to do man who could provide stability and a family of my own. I think he loved me though, in his own twisted way. Now just thinking about him makes me sick with anger and despair. He took everything from me. I have nothing left.

Except now Billie has given me a little glimmer of hope. If she really can release me from the murder house, maybe I'll finally be happy.

Xxxxxxx

Another few weeks go by and there's still no sign of Billie Dean Howard. I swear I'm going crazy from waiting, well crazier than usual.

After so long with no connection to another person, I find myself craving her.

Constance brings more bodies to the house, at least two a week. It seems as if the little devil boy is realizing his powers. I wonder what that means for the living. I'm not sure how I feel about this. Humanity is horrible and deserves some sort of punishment, but with each new body I can't help feeling sad. I find myself praying that it's not Billie.

How cruelly ironic, a damned ghost praying.

I can feel the other spirits of the house becoming restless down in the basement. There is so much evil boxed in here it's a wonder how it hasn't spilled out and consumed the whole world yet.

Gradually, I feel a light approaching the house, parting the ever present darkness. My dead heart flutters in my ribcage. Billie must finally be here!

I can't stop excitement from tingling under my skin, even if I wanted to. I had begun to doubt that she'd keep her promise. Quickly, I transmutate down to the front door to greet her. Billie is wearing a beautiful black dress with white flowers on in it, which hugs her curves in all the right places. Personally, I'd never wear a thing like that, but it looks stunning on her.

"You came!" I smile widely, my face slowly growing accustomed to the expression.

"Of course I did Nora." Her voice is light and airy. She seems quite happy to see me which only makes me smile brighter. "I promised I would. I'm sorry that it took so long. The press and the police are all going crazy with the recent string of murders; they even wanted my help for some of it, but I've seen enough death for my lifetime."

I take Billie's hand in mine. It is warm and soft. I love the feel of her skin. "It's okay Billie. Thank you so much for coming back."

She smiles back, and for a moment I forget the evil that lives here. My house feels like a home again with Billie here.

A slight blush covers my cheeks because of my thoughts, and I shuffle my feet awkwardly. This is all so new to me. "Do you want anything to drink?" smooth Nora.

"No, I'm alright. Thank you anyway. Why don't we go someplace a little more private, Moira is watching us." She nods her head slightly to the right to indicate where the maid is standing. I turn to glare at her. That woman always infuriated me. It's so hard to find good help.

I simply nod and, still holding Billie's hand, I lead her to the nursery. "The only one who ever stays here is me."

She surveys the room quietly. Her eyes linger on the empty crib and worn down rocking chair. "Was this your son's nursery?"

"Yes." I whisper, focusing my eyes down on the carpet.

"He's safe Nora." Billie places a comforting hand on my back and I lean into the touch. "I've seen his soul in the afterlife. Your grandmother is taking good care of him."

"A child needs its mother…" sniffling back tears, I look up at her. "How does one move on from this world? This house is hell. I want to leave and go be with my boy, but I can't walk past the mailbox without being forced back inside."

Billie wrinkles her eyebrows in thought. "I'm not entirely sure. The journey tends to be easy for those who are pure and have good intentions, but nothing is an exact science. I can't control the spirit world; only communicate with its inhabitants. But I do know that this house curses everyone who dies here or is buried here. I wouldn't know where to begin."

"But could you help me get to the afterlife?" I know that my tone is whiny and desperate, but I don't care.

"Nora…"

"Please Billie. I am so exhausted. I just want peace." Collapsing to my knees, I allow myself to cry. "There are only so many traumas a woman can endure before she breaks, and Billie, I'm completely broken."

She sinks to the floor beside me and wraps her strong arms around my shoulders as I shake and tremble. "I will do everything I can Nora, but there are no guarantees."

I rest my head against her, feeling at ease for the first time in a decade. "Thank you Billie."

We move so that we're sitting facing each other. The medium's gorgeous dark eyes hold mine. "You don't deserve this fate Nora." I pick at the fibers of the carpet.

"Don't I though? I couldn't protect my baby, I murdered my husband, and I killed myself." I have no more tears left to cry, and I'm feeling so vulnerable. I try to change the subject. "How did you get involved with this psychic business?"

She knows what I'm doing but plays along anyway, which I'm grateful for. "Well, I've always had the gift. Since I was a young child I could see spirits and use senses beyond the typical five. The paranormal world is fascinating and this work is meaningful to me."

"Meaningful?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"Yeah. I love being able to help the spirits contact their living relatives and make peace. But it can be a burden at times. Not only good ghosts are drawn to me, often individuals like Tate seek me out too.

"How do you handle it?"

"Honestly, it's really difficult and it only gets harder every day. I have to constantly remind myself that the world can be a beautiful place. I search for light and life in everything, even the bad."

"From what I've seen of this world it is a miserable, dark place that puts evil in the hearts of men. I used to believe that life was too short for so much sorrow, but now that I have all of eternity stretched before me I think a little differently."

"You must be looking in all the wrong places. Yes, there is so much evil but there is also an abundance of love and compassion. You yourself Nora have a good, beautiful soul."

Me? Good? Beautiful? Billie is either mocking me or delusional, probably both. Still, her kindness seems to melt some of the ice that has built up around my heart. "Thank you for saying that Billie, even if it's only to make me feel better."

"It's true Nora! You're different from any other spirit I've met before. You don't deserve this."

I can't pinpoint exactly why, but I'm feeling uncomfortable. An odd sensation churns around my stomach. It's not unpleasant, just new. Again, I find myself reaching out for Billie's hand, desperate for her touch. I like having her skin on mine so much it's most definitely sinful.

"You're too sweet to me Billie." She smiles softly.

The large grandfather clock strikes midnight. I hadn't realized how much time had gone bye.

"I have to get going Nora, but I promise I'll be back as soon as I can."

I don't want Billie to go, but I can tell that she's tired. I often forget that the living need to sleep. "Stay the night Billie." I blurt out before my brain has time to process my words. "It's too late for you to be walking home alone."

She looks at me uneasily. "I don't know Nora. The other ghosts tend to be more active at night, and I don't want to cause any trouble."

"You can go home at the first morning light, but please stay for now. It is just as dangerous on the street at night for a woman as it is in here."

Billie peers out the window into the dead of night. "I guess you're right. Nowhere in the world is truly safe right now."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for the wait, I'm sure this chapter will be worth it though! **

**Nora's POV**

The uncomfortable feeling builds up in my lower belly again as Billie steps out of the bathroom wearing only a night shirt. Her pale skin glows in the moonlight and her eyes appear even darker than usual. She sits on the edge of the bed in the master bedroom, and her shirt rides up ever so slightly to reveal the curves of her hips.

I've never seen so much of another woman before, and I've never experienced this strange, wonderful sensation of desire coursing through my body. Charles did nothing for me. He was a weak man with not much to look at. Even our wedding night was passionless.

Now, looking at Billie, with her long blonde hair and legs that go on for days, I'm almost painfully aroused. I have to bite my tongue to banish these impure thoughts.

"Are you alright Nora?" The medium places her hand on my knee. I turn away, my face flushing bright red from the touch.

In my most convincing tone I reply, "Yes, I'm fine." Billie frowns at me then presses the back of her palm to my forehead.

"You feel kind of hot Nora. Do ghosts get sick?"

Shaking my head no, I get up and busy myself with tidying the room. I know that if I keep staring at her she'll guess what I'm thinking.

For a bedroom that hasn't really been used in a few years it's a mess. A thick layer of dust coats everything and a broken picture frame of Tate and Violet is strewn about the desk. "I'm sorry everything is so unkempt, Billie."

She chuckles slightly. "Don't worry about it. I'd much rather be here in a messy room with you than out on the streets were a serial killer is lurking."

"About that…I think I know who's behind it."

Billie raises her eyebrows in question. 'Who?"

"Michael Langdon.'

"Michael? But he's so young! Yes, there's something evil living in him, I can feel it whenever I even walk past his house, but I don't know if he's capable of this."

"Every week, sometimes more than once, he and Constance drag a dead body into the backyard and Tate buries it. I've never gotten a good look at them up close, but I'm sure that they're the same victims the police are looking for."

The medium's eyes are wide with astonishment. "What do we do?"

"Nothing." Chad Warwick says sternly. He's leaning against the door frame with his strong arms crossed over his chest. "Leave it alone. Stay out of it, if you know what's good for you."

I slide closer to Billie until our shoulders are pressed together. Chad stalks over to us with a wicked grin on his face. Honestly, he frightens me.

"You don't belong here Miss Howard. You're not welcome."

"Yeah, well neither are you asshole."

"Touché." He's standing right in front of us now. His cold eyes and broad shoulders are intimidating. "The boy is going to free us from this house. He's going to let us roam through the streets doing as we please. He's going to unleash hell on the living, and I can't let you ruin that. I'm too close to freedom to let anything stand in my way."

Chad grabs Billie's arm forcefully. I can see her skin turning white around his fierce grip; there will surely be a bruise. "Let go of me Chad." For a woman being threatened by a deranged ghost, her voice is steady and strong. "Go away."

He laughs in her face. "Honey, there's way too much evil in this house for that to work anymore. But good try. Now it's time for YOU to go away."

Chad drags her up from the bed with one hand on her arm and the other pulling her hair violently. She tries to stay composed, but ends up wincing and squeaking in pain.

"Leave her alone!" I'm a lady, ladies aren't supposed to fight, but I will do whatever it takes to protect Billie. I can't stand to see that brute's hands on her. I'm terrified that he's going to kill her.

I try telling myself that I only want to save her because she could get me to the afterlife, but it is so much more than that.

"Meek, little Nora finally raises her voice. You seem to be missing the point though. When Michael frees us, you can go steal however many babies you want. You can be a mother again Nora. So just be quiet and let me take care of the medium."

Billie's eye lock on mine. She's petrified. I do want to be a mother again, more than anything in the world, but I can't sacrifice Billie.

"I said leave her alone Chad. You don't want me to get Thaddeus do you? With one word from me, he will rip you to shreds and use your insides as play toys for all of eternity. Is that really what you want?"

His hold on Billie loosens and he grits his teeth, seeming to be weighing the options. After a few silent moments, he throws Billie back towards me.

"That's what I thought."

"You made a bad choice here Nora. Now we know what side you're really on. You'll regret this." And with that he disappears.

It feels as if my heart is racing and I'm out of breath from fear. What if he comes back for Billie? What if he hurts me?

Billie is sitting up, rubbing her sore arm. "Are you okay?" She looks shaken, but fine overall.

She nods in response. "It's not the first time a spirit has threatened my life and it probably won't be the last. Thank you so much for standing up to him Nora; you saved my life. I owe you. Are you alright?"

"Yes." I say quietly. I'm not alright. I'm not alright at all. Billie seems to see right through me though. She pulls me into a warm embrace that makes my heart race again, but for a different reason this time. Stroking my hair, careful to avoid the bullet hole, she comforts me.

"It's going to be okay, Nora. I've got you."

Despite my best efforts, I sob with my face in her neck. I don't have to say anything, she just knows. Maybe it's a medium thing, but I can sense that it's a far deeper connection.

Billie sooths me with soft words and a gentle touch. She whispers softly, saying that I would've been a great mother, and that the Thaddeus in the basement is not my Thaddeus. She kisses the top of my head and holds me close.

I've never felt this way before. Safe. My whole life, both living and dead, was one tragedy after another. It feels wonderful to be held and simply cared for.

"Thank you Billie. You don't owe me a thing."

We're curled up in bed, moonlight spilling through the window to illuminate us ever so slightly. The light catches her jaw line just right, and I know that she is the most beautiful woman to have ever existed.

Billie pulls the blankets over us and kisses my temple. "I've never met a ghost like you before Nora. You're special."

And with that Billie closes her eyes and drifts off into a peaceful sleep.

xxxxxxx

Nights have always been difficult for me. Something about the overwhelming stillness and eerie silence keeps me on edge. My nights are also plagued by thoughts. I think myself in circles, until I can't see through my tears.

Most often I think about Charles and Thaddeus. My poor little boy. The empty feeling in my chest only grows when I picture his smiling face. He had my eyes.

Tonight, though I do think of Thaddeus sporadically, I'm consumed by thoughts of the beautiful woman beside me.

Billie is sleeping soundly. Her mouth open in a soft snore. I always hated Charles' loud, obnoxious snores; I'd even make him sleep on the couch in the parlor. But Billie's are endearing. Everything about her is intriguing and wonderful.

I can feel her heart beating under her ribs. 987 beats since I've started counting the rhythmic melody.

Dim morning light is beginning to peak through the open blinds. I want to get up and close them, but whenever I move, even the tiniest bit, Billie clutches my nightgown. I can't bring myself to leave her.

Instead, I commit Billie Dean Howard to memory. I gaze at her, unblinking, following the path of every vein, scar, freckle, curve, and contour. When she inevitable leaves I want to be able to relive this moment, picture her as she is now, and not feel so alone.

"Nora?" Billie's eyes slowly blink open and her voice is dripping with sleep.

"Yes dear?"

"What time is it?" She rubs her tired, stunningly dark eyes.

"Early still, maybe 6 or 7."

"Did you sleep well?"

I chuckle lightly. "Ghosts don't typically sleep, or eat for that matter."

She smiles back at me which causes butterflies to go crazy in my stomach. "Oh yeah, I forgot that you're dead."

I freeze, her words jolting me. I'm dead. She's alive and I'm dead. No matter how much I want her, it can't work because I am dead.

"Shit, Nora I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say it like that. I'm still half asleep and it just flew out. I'm so sorry!" Billie does look genuine apologetic and horrified with herself, but that does nothing to ease my sorrow.

"It's true though." I say in a flat whisper. "I'm dead. I'm trapped in this wretched house with dozens of demons, one whom has the body of my mutilated child, I lost my baby, and I'm dead.

"Nora…" Billie reaches out and rubs my forearm. She's frowning sadly, her chocolate colored eyes rimmed with tears.

"Why don't you get dressed? You said you wanted to leave early anyway. I'll meet you in the kitchen."

Before the medium can respond I've already gotten up from the bed and walked straight through the wall, for added dramatic effect. How could Billie have said something like that so lightly? Sure she just woke up, but that's not really an excuse.

Everyday I'm reminded that I'm only a ghost and everyday it just gets harder to deal with. Sighing heavily, I take a seat at the table. I contemplate making Billie breakfast, but decide against it because this damn kitchen is so confusing.

I can hear her high heels clacking as she enters the room. I try not to look at her but fail miserably.

"Nora, I can't express hoe sorry I am for my insensitivity before. I was stupid and I didn't think before I spoke. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please accept my apology. I truly am sorry." Billie looks distraught, like if I don't accept she'll burst into tears.

I want to be angry with her, yet I want to comfort her at the same time. "The funny thing is Billie…that with you here, I feel more alive than I ever have before."

"Oh Nora." Her voice is soft and sweet like candy.

"You don't have to say anything Billie, it's okay. I've already accepted that you'll leave me at some point and I'll be alone again. I can't expect you to stay here with a broken soul who can't give you anything that a living person could. Life is meant for the alive my dear."

Tears cascade from my eyes and I hold my head in my hands. I wait for the sound of her shoes walking out the door, but it never comes. Instead Billie leans over, tilts my chin up with her warm hands, and kisses me.

At first I'm stunned, but I quickly regain my senses and reciprocate. Her lips are full and soft on mine. Liquid desire runs through my veins again as I tangle my hands in her hair.

This is when I know that heaven isn't a place up in the sky, it's a moment in time.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you so much for all the support guys! Your reviews and favorites encourage me to keep writing. Enjoy!**

**Nora's POV**

"Are you sure you'll be okay, Nora?" Billie looks at me with concern in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Yes, you'll only be gone for a few hours. I'll be fine." I squeeze her hands reassuringly. "Just come back as soon as you can."

She smiles back softly and kisses my fingertips. "I will darling. I'll just get some clothes and my toothbrush, and all the books I can find on the afterlife, then come right back to you." Billie wraps her arms around my waist and captures my lips in a searing kiss.

My knees go weak as her tongue brushes against mine and my hands caress her hips. This woman is incredible. She pulls back and pus her coat on.

"I'll be back soon." After leaving a quick kiss on my cheek, Billie waves and walks own the driveway. I watch her go until her gorgeous figure disappears around the street corner.

Closing the front door, I lean back onto it and sigh happily. I shut my eyes ad touch my lips gingerly; I can still feel a tingling sensation from Billie's kisses. I'd never been kissed like that before. It's like nothing exists beyond Billie and I, we are infinite.

Her hands felt so good tangled in my hair, and her teeth lightly nipping at my collar bone felt even better.

After confessing my feelings for the medium, we kissed until our lips were swollen and puffy. I was conflicted because I wanted to go slow, but I also wanted her to devour me. We ended up slowing down, with much difficulty, then drinking tea and casually holding hands.

I'd never even dreamt that someone would be attracted to me in the state that I'm in, but Billie surprised me. In all the decades I've lived here, only she has been able ignited a spark within me.

It's exhilarating.

Slowly, I leave the kitchen and head back to the nursery. Billie's essence still lingers about the house ad it calms my anxious nerves.

I'm shaken from Chad's threats, but there's not much he can do to me, I'm dead already, but Billie is vulnerable. The world needs kind, intelligent people like her; plus I can't handle any more heartache.

The house seems to rattle with darkness. It bothers me even more so than usual. Billie's opened my eyes to the beauty and love this world has to offer.

A hot blush covers my cheeks. Did I just think love? Do I love Billie? I don't really know. There are thousands of obstacles in our way and a tornado of evil surrounding us, but I do know that Billie makes me feel whole again.

When we kissed, the constant emptiness that I've felt for almost a century was replaced with hope.

My favorite nanny once told me, "Hope is a dangerous thing Miss Nora, the most dangerous, beautiful thing in the world." I didn't understand what she meant, but now, with the fire of hope surging in my bones, I do.

The nursery is empty, like usual. However, the deserted crib doesn't dampen my good mood. I wonder if Billie has ever thought about having a family.

Resting my head on the window pane, I gaze out at the world that I used to be a part of. Tulips are starting to bloom. The beautiful new life makes me smile. Billie is my chance at my own new life.

A quiet knock on the already open door pulls me from my thoughts. Turning around, I see Violet standing there, seeming peculiarly shy. She is just a child, but she has known more heartache and pain than most living adults. Her life hasn't been easy, but I admire her nonchalant attitude.

"Hey Nora, is it okay if I come in?" I nod my head in consent, wondering what she could possibly want with me. "My mom hates you, you know."

"I know…" I reply, perplexed as to the direction that this conversation is going.

"She thinks we can't trust you. She'd flip a shit if she knew I was talking to you."

Raising my eyebrow, I respond, "So why are you talking to me than?"

"Because we've all heard about how you stood up to Chad the other day to protect the medium. It was ballzy Nora." There's a strange silence as I wait for her to continue. 'Half the ghosts in the house are on Michael's side. They want to let hell reign over earth so they won't be trapped anymore. The other half wants to protect the living by capturing that devil spawn here for all of eternity. My mother thinks that you can't really be on the good side, because you stole her baby and all, but I think you can help us."

"So, you want me to help you kill Michael?"

"That's right. Me, my parents, Moira, the twins, and the nurses are all in on it. Chad, Patrick, Travis, Hayden, the black dahlia, and presumably Tate are against us. We can't let evil win Nora; everyone will die, even your precious medium."

"Leave Billie out of this Violet, please. She's too good and innocent for all of this. She doesn't deserve to get hurt."

"The woman worked for Constance for years, how damn innocent can she be?"

I grit my teeth, not liking this conversation at all.

"So are you in or out Nora?" Violet looks at me with dark eyes and a confident expression. She really is just a child though.

If I decide to help them, than I can protect my Billie. But if I side with Chad I'll be free. Staying neutral doesn't seem to be an option. I've had my tasted of heaven and I'm going to hold onto that moment for all of eternity. Even if I don't get another moment like that, it will be worth it because Billie will be alive.

"I'm in."

Violet smiles widely. "So the plan is simple…"

xxxxxxx

The sun is just beginning to set below the horizon. Gorgeous swirls of purple cover the sky and dusk has settled in.

Billie promised to be back soon, but I'm still worried. It's only been a few hours since she left, most of which I spent plotting with Violet, but it feels like it's been 50 years.

Pacing back and forth through the master bedroom, I bite my lip out of anxiety. The room is filled with candles that cast a gentle light on the bed, and the sweet scent of the freshly cut tulips in a vase on the nightstand is amazing. I hope Billie likes all this.

Tonight has to be special. It might very well be the last night I get to spend with Billie dean Howard, so it has to be perfect.

Tomorrow is Sunday, and if everything goes according to plan, murder house will be no more.

Billie's only been in my life for a short while, but in this time she has given me more than anyone else has in a 100 years. She's given me hope and heaven, and love.

I realized that I really do love Billie. It struck me as I put on my night gown. The soft fabric became stained with tears as I cried and cried. No one has been able to reach the real me like Billie has. Everyone sees me as some insane housewife; she sees my lost, lonely soul and cares for me anyway.

I can only pray that she loves me in return. Shaking my head, I chuckle at the absurdity of it all, a ghost falling in love with a medium.

There is a slight change in the air, it becomes lighter, cooler, and smells like expensive perfume. Billie must be here. Tingles run under my skin as I sit at the edge of the bed to wait for her.

"Nora, were are you?" Her mesmerizing voice carries up the stairs.

"I'm up here Billie!" I call back, my nerves getting worse by the second.

"You won't believe it! I think I found a way to free you!" Billie holds up a rather large, ancient looking book. A huge, excited smile covers her face. But I can't share in her enthusiasm, not now, not tonight. She seems to sense this and delicately puts the book down. "What's wrong Nora?"

Slowly, I walk over to her. The straps of my nightgown sliding down my shoulders "Nothing's wrong." We're only inches apart now. Her chocolate eyes bore intensely into mine. I wrap my arms around her neck and weave my fingers through her thick hair. "I just need you, okay?"

Billie's eyes look slightly darker from arousal as she licks her lips. She nods, and captures my lips in a slow, languid kiss.

I kiss Billie back with everything that I am. I pour my heart and soul into the kiss, giving her every ounce of me.

"I love you Nora Montgomery." Whispers Billie. I've never heard such conviction, passion, and honesty before. My heart swells with affection for this beautiful woman who gave me heaven before it was too late.

"I love you too Billie, more than I've ever loved anyone."

There are no more words, only the quiet sounds of clothes falling to the floor and the soft rustle of sheets. Her beautiful body is like fire pressed to mine. She's so alive and bright; I can't get enough. Billie has become my star in the blackness of eternal night.

Her lips explore the expanse of my body, making me ignite into flames. When I scream Billie's name and clutch at her back, galaxies explode inside me and I am alive too.

I've never done this before, but Billie feels more natural to me than breathing. I was destined to love her. When her back arches off the bed and her mouth opens in a silent scream, I know that I am in heaven again.

We lay tangled up in the sheets, our skin still buzzing. We hold each other impossibly close. I can feel her heart beating against my arm.

Billie kisses my exposed collar bone before closing her eyes. I hold her a little tighter, knowing that this sanctuary we've created will be gone with the rising sun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nora's POV**

Murder house is uncharacteristically quiet tonight. A painful, heavy silence fills the house from the attic to the basement. Even Bo has stopped incessantly bouncing his ball. I can hear Billie's soft breathing from her place beside me.

Her lungs steadily pulling air in and out is the only thing keeping me grounded right now. I'm terrified, utterly terrified. Surprisingly, not really about killing the devil spawn, but about what I know I have to do to Billie in the morning.

When the sun rises our love will have to set; there's no other way. I can't put her in danger. If she gets hurt then all of this will be for nothing.

My bare feet are cold on the hardwood floor and it seems that the cold has seeped all the way through to my bones. Delicately, I brush a stray strand of Billie's beautiful golden hair out of her eyes. She's absolutely stunning. I would be content to simply gaze at her face forever, but I know that's impossible.

Turning away from her is difficult, but I have to get the spell before she wakes up. I tiptoe over to the desk where Billie left her books and leaf through them as quietly as possible.

It doesn't take long to find the right spells. Billie is organized, she has all the important pages dog-eared and highlighted. First I come across the spell that Violet asked me to get. It's long and complicated. I can't understand it, but Violet says that it cleanses places of evil.

Apparently, Violet tried this spell before, but now she found something extra to add to it. I carefully rip out the pages while keeping a watchful eye on Billie to make sure she's still asleep.

Then I flip through the ancient book searching to the solution for my problem. Billie mentioned that she may have found a way to free me from murder house. It's on the very last page, no more than a small paragraph. She circled the whole thing twice in bright red ink.

I read it over:

The only way a soul trapped on earth can successfully reach the afterlife is by, first escaping the evil restraining them and any evil in their own heart. Remember, even in the darkest of places, there is a glimmer of light. Find the light, free the spirit.

Well, that makes it sound so much easier than it actually is. This whole house is darkness, there's no light here… except for Billie.

She's my light, my savior. She's my angel.

But there is still the issue of any evil lingering in my heart. Slowly, I've been able to let it go, but I'm still distraught over Charles mutilating my baby. I haven't forgiven him, and I don't plan on it. But if I want to get to the afterlife, I'm going to have to.

Rubbing my temple from frustration, I rip out this page too and hide it in the night stand draw. Carefully, so as not to disturb my love, I climb back into bed and rest my head on her chest.

I cherish the feel of Billie's skin on mine and the sweet aroma that is uniquely hers. I drink it in, trying to prepare myself for making Billie leave.

She nuzzles closer to me, moaning softly. The first morning rays begin to spill through the window and fall onto her skin. She's so beautiful.

"Mhmm Nora." Billie mumbles from the crook of my neck. Silent tears slip from my eyes but I quickly wipe them away. I don't want to make her leave. I don't want her to go, but I know that it's for the best. "Good morning love." Billie whispers sweetly, placing soft kisses on my neck.

Closing my eyes, I steel myself against what I'm saying. "Stop." It kills me, but I slide out of her touch. "I think we made a mistake Billie. You shouldn't be here."

I give it a few moments to let my words sink in. Billie's staring at me with a confused, pained expression and her mouth hanging slightly open. "What…what are you saying Nora?"

"I'm saying that you have to go." It takes every bit of my strength to tell her this. I want nothing more than to hold her close and profess my love over and over again, but instead I wear a blank, empty expression and cross my arms over my chest.

"Is this because of Chad? Did he say something else to you while I was asleep? Because I can handle him, he won't be a problem. Please Nora, don't make me go." Billie is frantic. She's sitting up on her knees, talking quickly in a desperate tone.

"It has nothing to do with him Billie, you just can't be here anymore."

"Nora…please." Her whole body is shaking with sobs. My heart shatters into a million broken pieces knowing that I'm the cause of her pain. "I love you."

I have to close my eyes and swallow hard to hold back my own tears. "I'm sorry Billie Dean, I really am, but I don't love you. It's time for you to go. Don't ever come back."

She covers her face with her hands and cries even harder now. She's whispering to herself, "Please, please don't make me go. I love you. I can't go, I only just found you. I love you. I love you. I love you."

I can't take it; I can't see her like this and not break down. It's too much. Dissolving into the air, I keep my eyes closed. I know that if I look back I'll fall apart at the seams. I transmutate to the basement, the last place she'll look for me, and collapse to my knees.

Finally, I lose myself to a flood of tears and the misery inside me. I cry enough tears to fill the ocean a thousand times over.

I'll never forget Billie, the woman who showed me heaven and gave me hope. The woman I love.

xxxxxxx

"Nora?" A large hand is holding my shoulder and shaking me lightly. "Wake up darling. Are you alright?"

I blink my eyes open to find Charles standing over me, wearing his hideous blood stained lab coat and those crazy looking science glasses. "Don't call me darling Charles. I'm not yours anymore."

"Well surely there isn't another?" He actually looks hurt at the prospect of me loving someone else.

"There is, Charles."

He just stares at me for a moment. I hate his ugly, beady eyes. Then I remember the spell from Billie's book. I have to let all my hate and evil go if I'm ever going to get to the afterlife. So I stare back at Charles and try to see the good in him. When he mutilated our son, he was trying to bring Thaddeus back to me. I guess his heart was in the right place. However, that does not make his actions right.

"Charles… Are you sorry for what you did to our baby?"

He fiddles with the pockets of his lab coat. "I'm very sorry, my dearest Nora, that I was not able to bring him back to his natural state. I did not mean to cause you pain, and for that I am sorry."

That is what I needed to hear. Nodding slightly, I cup his cheeks in my hand and say softly, "Thank you Charles. I forgive you for what you did to Thaddeus."

I will not forget, but somehow I feel considerably lighter. I rise from the floor and leave Charles in the basement to go find Violet. It's almost dinner time, Constance and Michael will be here very soon.

I retrieve the spells she asked me to get from the master bedroom. Seeing it now empty, the sheets still messy from where Billie and I made love, causes another stab of pain to jolt my heart. Her perfume still floats in the air. I can't help pressing my fingers to my lips and reliving our last kiss.

The front door closes loudly, pulling me out of my memories. It's not the calming, pure presence of Billie Dean Howard that I sense, but rather two very horrid souls. They disgust me.

Quickly, I go down to the living room to meet the other ghosts on our side. Vivien is sitting on the couch clutching her baby close, and Ben has his hand placed protectively on her shoulder. Moira is pacing around the room and the twins are playing jax.

"Okay, now that everyone is here it's time for phase one." Violet sounds confident put her shaking hands tell a different story. "Did you get the spell Nora?"

I hand the ripped out pages to her and she reads them over. "Good, it will have to work this time."

I can feel the room buzzing from our collective nerves and determination. This is our only shot; we have to pull it off flawlessly.

"Everybody ready?" asks Vivien as she takes the papers from Violet. We all nod in unison.

"Let's do this." Violet takes a deep breath. She walks over and leans against the entry way to the kitchen and beckons Tate with her finger. He comes running like some lost little puppy. I can vaguely hear their conversation as Violet leads him upstairs. Violet seems to be saying something about being lonely, then there's the sound of slobbery kisses.

Moira takes the noise as her cue. The next few events happen rather quickly. Moira has engaged Constance in a screaming match and Ben is sneaking up on the child. "Grandma!" yells Michael just in time for Constance to spin around and see Ben snatch up the boy, who begins to fight and scream relentlessly.

"Let him go!" But before she can do anything, Moira shoots her straight through the eye. Blood splatters all over the kitchen making the curtains drip with it. Constance's body falls to the floor with a sickening thud.

The two spirits nod to each other and take Michael into the living room where everything is set up. The devil child is kicking and scratching at Ben, even trying to bite him. After a lot of struggling, they manage to get Michael strapped to a chair.

This feels wrong. He is only a child.

Vivien stands in front of him, holding up some talisman and a cross, and begins to chant the spell. In an instant, the frightened, innocent looking boy is gone. His physical features are the same, but now his eyes glow red and his voice is sinister.

"Fools! You can't defeat the devil with some amateur spell and a cross. I'm invincible!" he laughs wickedly. The sound of it sends shivers down my spine. "You humans are always so hopeful. You all need to be exterminated!"

Vivien will not look at him. She keeps her eyes downward and chants the spell over and over again. Even when we hear Violet scream from upstairs, she doesn't look up. Seconds later, Tate comes charging down the stairs. But the twins had planned for this and set up a trip wire. Once Tate hit the ground they latched onto each of his legs, making it impossible for Tate to move.

"Nora, the water!"

Fire is dancing in the devil's eyes. He's looking right at me and I'm paralyzed. Images flash through my mind of an innocent Michael, who looks just like Thaddeus would have at that age. The child begs, "Don't hurt me mommy! Please, I'm just your baby!"

"Enough!" Tears stream down my face. They are only visions. My son is dead. More images come, terrible ones now. Billie is hanging from the rafters in the basement by her neck. Her beautiful smooth, cream colored skin has been shredded and there's nothing left of her face.

The visions are almost too much, but then I remember Billie sleeping in my arms the first night. Her hot kisses covering my skin and her soft, loving whispers pull me from the delusion.

I'm doing this for. Lunging forward, I cry out as I douse the demon in holy water. His flesh sizzles. "You bitch! You fucking bitch! I'll drag you all down to hell with me!'

"You are not welcomed here foul devil. The house has made its decision. Croatoan!" shouts Vivien, finishing the spell.

As she says the final line the floor splits open at our feet. Impenetrable blackness seems to be sucking at our existence. The whole house shakes and begins to crumble into the pit. Wind whips around our heads. It's like there's no air left to breathe and nothing left to hold onto.

It's a portal to hell, and it's getting wider. It swallows up Michael and Tate, and then consumes Constance's dead body. I watch as the entire basement gets swept up in the whirlwind. Chad, Patrick, Charles, Hayden, and all the others down there go with it.

"Hold on!" yells Ben Harmon, gripping his wife and children close to him while grabbing onto the brick chimney.

I seize the other side of the chimney for dear life. My feet dangle just above the pit of hell. I can't let go. I can't let go.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nora's POV**

Tornado like winds, deafening sounds of bricks crashing to the ground, and a dark nothingness swirl around me. The vortex to hell is sucking in all that it can, hopefully riding the living world of the massive amounts of evil trapped here.

My knuckles are white and my shoulders ache as I hold on for dear life. Hell has already reached out and claimed Moira. I won't let it take me too.

"How do we close it!" I yell to Vivien at the top of my lungs.

"I don't know!" We lock eyes, both of us clearly terrified. She opened the portal; she should be able to close it.

Not knowing what to do, I close my eyes and try to pray as I wait for the end. But all I can picture is Billie lying half naked in my arms. Her hair is shimmering gold and she skin seems to be glowing just like it did in the early morning sun. She is so beautiful.

I have no idea how long it's been since I closed my eyes. It feels like another century. But slowly, everything goes quiet and still. All the wind and chaos stop when the gates to hell close. There is nothing left of murder house except some support beams, the chimney, and a handful of lost spirits. The stained glass that once matched my eyes is gone, and I feel only a twinge of sadness.

Clear blue skies and bright sunshine begin to replace storm clouds. The devil is gone from this world and the living are safe for now. Billie is safe. That's all that really matters.

"I knew I was right about you. You're a good soul, Nora." Violet puts her hand on my shoulder in a gesture of support and friendliness. "I guess this is goodbye."

I nod, tears welling up in my eyes. The girl hugs me tight and my heart swells. I'm so happy that I got to be a part of something meaningful and take some sorrow away from the world.

"Thank you for your help Nora." Vivien is standing close to violet, holding her son.

"Vivien, I am so sorry for all the hurt I caused you and your family. I truly am sorry."

The older woman offers me a smile. "Thank you. It's okay now Nora, I forgive you." The Harmon family huddle together, clearly happy and at peace.

"Mom, dad do you guys see that?" I follow Violet's gaze to a beautiful white light above where the portal to hell was open. The light shimmers and glows; it feels warm and inviting. This must be the path to the afterlife...

Since I died I've been dreaming of this moment. For almost a century I've wondered what it would be like to finally be at peace, but now that it's here I'm not ready. I need more time with Billie. I need to smell her perfume and kiss her full lips one more time. No, I'm not ready.

The Harmons all hold hands, a look of serenity on their faces as they enter the light together. The other good hearted, murder house ghosts follow them. They disappear into the light, leaving me all alone.

I need a moment to process everything that just happened. Sinking to the charred earth, I put my hands on the dirt and cry. For once, I don't care if my dress gets dirty. Fancy things, wealth, material possessions that once meant so much to me are unimportant now. Only Billie and my love for her is important.

I need to find her. I have to make things right. Having never been to her house, or even off this property for a century, I don't know where to begin looking.

A large bicycle speeds past me; it's moving faster than a car and the rider isn't even pedaling! This is all so strange and confusing. I like this even less than the pasta arm.

Taking a deep breath, I close my eyes and try to stay calm. The wind blows my hair around my face and I can smell tulips, just like on the day I first met Billie. A sudden tugging in my chest, a surge of intuition, urges me to walk down the street and around the corner.

Following my instincts, I know that this is the way to Billie. My feet just seem to carry me in her direction.

I try to keep my eyes trained on the sidewalk as I go. All the modern buildings and huge automobiles are making me nervous. The tugging in my chest gets stronger as I approach the last house on the block. It's relatively small and set farther back than the others. It's an off shade of white and has a gorgeous wrap around porch. Billie's home is lovely.

I trail my fingers over the oak door. What if Billie hates me now, what if she doesn't want to see me? Before I can brings myself to ring the bell, the door is flung open and the wind is knocked from my lungs as Billie throws herself into my arms.

"Nora!" She says through sniffles and tears.

Clutching my love as close to me as possible, I breathe in the scent that uniquely hers and cherish the feel of her pressed to me again. "Billie, I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry! I had to do it Billie, I had to get you away from that horrible house before it was too late…"

"Shhh." Billie puts her fingers to my lips, effectively ending my frantic explanation. Her dark chocolate eyes seem to stare right into my soul. I am completely hers. "I know, Nora. It's okay. I love you too."

With her hand cupping the back of my neck, Billie crashes our lips together in a kiss that is both heated and loving, languid and deep, and contains all the passion in the entire universe. Every molecule of my being loves Billie dean Howard. No white light could ever compare to this heaven that we have created together.

**Epilogue **

It's been 40 years. 40 years since murder house was destroyed, 40 years since I first met Billie Dean Howard, and 40 years since I saw the light of the afterlife only to walk away.

Despite being a ghost, I've spent this time living. Billie and I moved far from where murder house stood in California, to start fresh and make new memories. We bought a nice house on Long Island, with blue wallpaper in the master bedroom that matches my eyes. The kitchen is beautiful and pasta arm free.

Billie and I spent many nights in that kitchen eating a romantic dinners by candle light. But for the past month we've been eating hospital food for dinner. Lung cancer that metastasized to Billie's liver and heart has infected her whole body.

My Billie is withering away before me. Her eyes have become dull and sunken in. her hair is listless and her skin cracks because it is so dry. I hate seeing Billie like this. She's in so much pain. We both know that by tomorrow she'll be dead.

Billie's hand twitches in mine as her eyes blink open. "Hey darling, how are you feeling?" Smiling weakly, she tries to sit up in the hospital bed.

"I'm ready, Nora. I've lived the best life anyone could possibly live." She squeezes my hand tighter, a single tear escaping her eyes. "I'm ready to go."

I swallow the lump in my throat and nod. "Alright love. I'll be here the whole time." My eyes well up with tears even though I know that everything is going to be okay. "It's okay my sweet Billie, rest now."

My wife, the remarkable Billie Dean Howard, lays her head back on the pillow. For the first time in a month she doesn't look in pain. As she closes her beautiful brown eyes, tranquility covers her features.

The bright red ups and downs on the heart monitor flat line. Nurses and doctors rush into the room, walking right through me, desperately trying to revive Billie. But she's not going to wake up to the living world.

Clutching her hand even tighter, I kiss her knuckles and begin to sob. "I love you, Billie. I love you."

A soft, warm hand touches my shoulder. "I love you too, Nora Montgomery."

She is just as beautiful in death as she was in life. Billie smiles at me lovingly and kisses me deeply. "Are you ready?'

Slowly, I nod and rise to my feet. Hand in hand, we go into the light together. Ready to continue our love in the afterlife.

_**Fin. **_

**AN: Thank you all so much for sticking with this story until the end. I had a lot of fun writing it, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. You are all amazing! Your reviews, follows, and favorites mean the world to me. Thank you. **


End file.
